the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Room
*Black family }} The Time Room is a room in Transylvania Quarters. It is located in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The mystery of time and all related subjects are studied in this chamber. There is a door leading off of this room to the Hall of Domination. Description This room is filled with beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. Clocks can be found on every surface, "large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking fills the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps." A huge crystal bell jar stands at the far end of the room, and it is from this that the sparkling light comes. Many Time Machines of various sizes rest on shelves inside a large glass-fronted case standing against a wall. The path through this room, toward the bell jar, is a narrow passage between the many desks. There are also small offices just off the main chamber. At the far end, where the Time-Turners are located, is another door which pushes to open. Bell Jar The bell jar stands on a desk and appears to be full of a billowing, glittering wind. Inside the jar, rising and falling on the glittering current, a tiny object moves through an endless loop. The object is a small hummingbird. At the bottom of its circuit, the bird is within its egg. As it rises, it hatches and grows into a mature bird by the time it reaches the apex of its cycle. On the way back down, it becomes a fledgling bird and then reenters its egg, which reforms around it. This progression of time repeats over and over within the jar. Time Machines ]] A Time Machine is a device capable of time travel. The Time Machine resembles an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. A stock of Time Machines were kept in the Time Room on a large glass-fronted case against a wall, but this store was destroyed during the Battle of Transylvania. History In 1996, part of the Battle of Transylvania was fought in the Time Room. At first, Master Intelligence, Sebiscuits, Lindsay, Andromeda, Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, Red X, and Force Baby entered this room as they searched for the Hall of Domination. After trying other doors in the entrance room, including the Brain Room, the Death Chamber, and the Love Chamber, they found themselves in this room and realized it was the one that would lead them into the artifact room where they believed the Grand Bomb was. They passed through this room into the artifact room, where they were ambushed by Knights of Plague. During the course of the battle, Master Intelligence fled the Hall of Domination and reentered the Time Room, where Lindsay sealed the door behind them; but only Andromeda was still with them; Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Force Baby had become separated. Knights of Plague Wallace Blanks and Nolan Giles entered the hall; Master Intelligence telekinetically smashed Blanks into a wall, and Andromeda, while disarming Giles, unintentionally disarmed Master Intelligence as well. Attempting to Stun Giles, she hit a rack full of time machines. Red X Stunned Giles and his head fell into the bell jar and rapidly turned into a baby and then back into a grown man and then back to a baby. Giles was able to pull his head out, but he was incapacitated as a grown man's body with a baby's head. During this battle, the department's entire stock of Time Machines was smashed. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Oklahoma rooms Category:Time Category:Transylvania Quarters locations